Unexpected
by tate4eva
Summary: An attack leave consequences that will change Hermione's life forever. Will be AU. CoS Spoilers. Rated M to be safe. Updated 24th August 2010
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or anything to do with it. It all belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling._

_**Authors Note: This story has been blocking up my brain for a while, so I decided to write it down in hope of leaving room for my other stories. Its a bit out there, so let me know whether I should continue posting.**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

Hermione Granger awoke with a start. Breathing heavily, she sat up, her wand gripped tightly in her hand as she surveyed the darkness covering the 2nd Year Girls Dorm.

Once making sure there was no danger, Hermione flopped back down on her pillow. That dream again. It had been a regular occurrence since Hermione had returned to Hogwarts and no matter how many times she had it, she was always left with a dirty, used feeling.

Deep down, a small part of Hermione knew what was occurring in these dreams, what someone was forcing her to do. However, she was in denial and come morning would put it at the back of her mind, not to be thought of again until the early hours of the next morning.

Hermione had considered talking to Madame Pomfrey or Professor McGonagall, but it had slipped her mind after the attack on Mrs. Norris at Halloween and the decision to find out whether Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin.

With a sigh, Hermione rolled to her side, sliding her wand under her pillow as she mentally began going over what she needed to do in order to start brewing the Polyjuice Potion

Groaning, Hermione stood up, wiping her mouth with a bit of toilet paper, before flushing the toilet. Moving out of the stall and over to the sink, Hermione surveyed her reflection. She was pale with dark circles under her eyes. Leaning over, she turned on the tap and rinsed her mouth to the get the taste of vomit out of her mouth. This being sick business was becoming a regular occurrence. It was now twice a week. Add that to how tired she had been lately and all the headaches, Hermione began to think maybe she should see Madame Pomfrey.

_After, after I finish the Polyjuice Potion_. She told herself.

_December 11__th__ 1992_

_I can't deny this any longer. _Hermione thought to herself.

Weeks had passed by since the dreams first started and that with everything else pointed to what she had been in denial about for so long. She was done immersing herself in her studies, research about the Chamber of Secrets and worrying about Harry and last night's incident at the Duelling Club. She needed to know for sure.

"Miss Granger, what appears to be the problem?" Madame Pomfrey asked the young girl in front of her, who was look rather peaky.

Hermione swallowed hard, staring at her shoes. "I…I think I was…" she trailed off, not sure if she could say the word she had kept pushed back at the back of her mind. Madame Pomfrey waited patiently, sensing the young girls growing distress.

Clearing her throat, Hermione finally got the words out. "I think I…was…raped." She stifled a sob and Madame Pomfrey look scandalized. She knelt down in front of Hermione.

"What do you mean think?" she asked, trying to stay calm.

Hermione shuddered, as she suppressed a sob. "I keep having nightmares….someone holding me down…hurting me." She wiped a tear away. "I can't…see their face. But I know I know what they are doing to me. I know it's happened. I just do."

"You can't remember when it happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked, knowing she would need to call the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall soon. Hermione shook her head. The matron nodded, filled with a sense of dread. This was not good. "Please lay back Miss Granger, I would like to run some tests."

With a nod, Hermione laid back down on the bed she was seated on. Madame Pomfrey pulled out her wand and waved it over Hermione, murmuring spells, praying to the gods that this young girl was just suffering from over imaginative nightmares.

The results of the spells left a lump in Poppy Pomfrey's throat and she held back a sob. Hiding this from Miss Granger, Poppy turned and headed to the fire place, summoning the Headmaster and Miss Granger's Head of House, Minerva.

"What appears to be the problem Poppy?" Albus asked, noticing the sober expression on his matron's face. Poppy glanced over her shoulder at Hermione who was watching them with a blank expression on her face. Flicking her wand, Poppy closed the curtain surrounding Hermione's bed, before beckoning the other witch and wizard to follow her into her office.

"Poppy, what is the matter?" Minerva asked.

Closing the door, Poppy turned to face them, tears in her eyes. "Miss Granger came to me. She informed me that she believed she had been raped; only that she had no memory of it." Minerva gasped and Albus looked solemn. "I cast a few diagnostic spells." She paused, taking a moment to compose herself before continuing. "That girl is no longer a virgin and…"

"And what?" Albus asked.

Tears filled the matron's eyes again. "Miss Granger is with child."

Silence filled the room. "With child." Minerva said in a deadly whisper. "That thirteen year old girl is pregnant."

Poppy nodded sadly. "16 weeks gone." She informed them

"16 weeks would take us back to the summer break." Albus said, stroking his beard. "Possibly around the time Miss Granger visited Diagon Alley with Harry and Mr. Weasley."

"So a wizard did this to her?" Minerva asked and Albus nodded.

"I will know more once I investigate further." He said. "I'll ask Miss Granger if I may use Legilimancy on her, to see the memories for myself. Maybe it's more psychological than magical."

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "I think that will be safe for both mother and child at this stage."

Albus sighed and turned to the door, Poppy and Minerva followed him. Hermione was sitting on the bed, watching the teachers as they approached her. "Miss Granger." Albus began in a gentle voice.

"Yes Headmaster." Hermione replied in a quiet voice, feeling queasy.

"Would you mind if I use Legilimancy on you?" he asked in the same gentle voice.

Hermione felt tears well up. "I'm pregnant. Aren't I?" she asked.

Albus nodded sadly and Hermione bit her lip, looking away, trying not to cry out loud. "I want to see if your memories have been erased or just pushed to the back of your mind." He told her.

Hermione looked down at her stomach. "Madame Pomfrey has told me it will be safe." Albus said. Hermione looked up at him for a moment before nodding. "Very well. I want you to look me in the eye." Drawing his wand, Albus pointed at Hermione and whispered "Legilinins"

There was silence as Albus searched Hermione's mind, before pulling out. "The memories are there, but there are parts of them missing. I couldn't see the person who did this." He said in a sad voice.

Hermione nodded, still trying not to cry. "What now?" she asked, her voice breaking, looking between the Professors and matron.

"That is up to you my dear." Albus said.

Poppy cleared her throat. "I'm afraid it's too late for an abortion…" she began but Hermione cut her off.

"Abortion wouldn't be an option even if I found out earlier." Hermione told her. She glanced down at her stomach again. "It's not…its fault." She said softly, sounding like she was talking more to herself then the others in her presence. She returned her gaze to the adults. "May I please be excused? I need some time to process this."

"Of course." Albus said. Madame Pomfrey looked like she was going to complain but Dumbledore gave her a look and she closed her mouth.

Hermione slid off the bed and walked out quickly with her eyes on the ground, unable to take the looks from the adults. She had to get out of there and think.

Ignoring the students surrounding her, Hermione hurried through the castle and back to her dorm room, where she pulled the curtains around her bed and laid down, staring at the canopy.

'_Pregnant. I'm thirteen years old and I'm pregnant.' _Hermione thought to herself. It was surreal. If Madam Pomfrey hadn't confirmed it, Hermione would have gone on living in denial.

Biting her lip as tears filled her eyes; Hermione began to wonder what she was going to do. How was everyone going to react when they found out she was pregnant? Her parents, Harry and Ron, would they believe that she had been raped? Was she going to keep the baby or give it up? Would Professor Dumbledore make her leave school? What else was going to happen in her pregnancy? When would she stop throwing up? How long did she have before she started showing?

All these thoughts flying through her head were giving her a headache. _'I don't want to think about this anymore.' _She thought; as she turned to her side and let the sleep that she had realized was looming take her over.

_***Dream***_

_Hermione surveyed herself in the mirror before her. She looked older then she did when she had fallen asleep, like she was in her twenties or thirties. __**"That's strange" **__she thought to herself._

_A door to her right opened and a young girl stepped in. She looked to be in her late teens, possibly even early twenties. The first thing Hermione noticed was that she was wearing a wedding dress that was reminiscent of the clothes worn by Ancient Roman noblewomen. Her chocolate brown hair was swept up in a messy bun with wisps falling down around her beautiful face._

_The girl walked over to Hermione. "Goddess Mum, I am so nervous." She said._

_**Mum? **__Hermione took a closer look at the girl, finding her eyes, nose and mouth on the girls face._

"_You'll be fine babe." Hermione heard herself say, her voice a little deeper then it was now. She had taken the girl's hand and was staring into her face, feeling as if her heart was about to burst from the love and happiness she was feeling._

_The girl smiled at her and pulled her into a tight hug. There was a knock on the door and both women pulled away as it opened._

"_It's time." Hermione almost fell over when she saw Professor Snape. He looked different. His hair was cut shorter with streaks of grey. His face wasn't as pale and he was wearing glasses, and a set of charcoal grey robes._

_Her daughter smiled. "Thanks Severus." She said. "We'll be there in a minute."_

_Snape gave a smile, a genuine smile, before her left, closing the door behind him. Hermione turned to her daughter, who was grinning widely. She let out a breath. "I can't believe in under an hour I will be Mrs. Mikaela Jasmine-."_

_BANG!***_

Hermione jolted awake as the door to the dorm flew opened and her dorm mates entered talking loudly. Rubbing her eyes, Hermione glanced at her watch, realizing she had missed afternoon. Surprisingly enough, she didn't care. She was still reeling from the dream she had just had. Was that truly her daughter? The baby she was carrying inside her at this very moment. Hermione's hand went to her stomach and she looked down, noticing for the first time, the small, hard bump that sure wasn't there last summer.

Hermione remembered the end of the dream, when her daughter had said her name, Mikaela. Her favourite grandfather's name was Michael, maybe that's why she chose the name.

"Is that your name?" Hermione asked softly. "Mikaela?"

Hand still on her stomach, Hermione laid back down and let out a sigh. What did the dream mean? Was it showing her what would happen if she decided to keep the baby? Life didn't look bad. Both she and her daughter seemed happy. Mikaela was getting married if the dream was anything to go on.

'_I'm only thirteen. How can I raise a baby and still go to school?' _Hermione's logical side asked as she realised where her train of thought was going.

'_I'll figure something out.' _The irrational side of her brain answered. _'The question is would I be able to give up a child I have carried for nine months?'_

The logical side had an answer to that. _'Yes, it would be hard. But be reasonable. The baby would be better off with people who can take care of her. People who can provide for her.'_

'_I could take care of the baby and get some sort of a job. I could provide for her.' _The irrational side said. _'There are books on raising children and I'm the top of my year. I could do this.'_

'_You know that there is only so much that books can teach you.' _Logic set in. _'Did you learn nothing from learning to fly a broomstick.'_

'_There is a difference between raising a child and learning to fly a broomstick.'_

"Oh shut up the both of you." Hermione mumbled to herself, knees drawn up to chest and head resting on the knees by this point. _'Whether I decide to keep Mikaela or give her up is something I can decide closer to the birth. My main priority should be making sure she's healthy and strong.' _Hermione thought to herself. _'And that means seeing Madame Pomfrey'_

Pushing the curtains aside, Hermione found that during her internal argument, Lavender and Parvati had left the dorm. Good, she didn't want to deal with them at the moment.

As she made her way to the door, Hermione felt her stomach turn and bile rise up in her throat. _Crap_. Dashing for the bathroom, she made it just in time to throw up in the toilet. _Yep, definitely need to find out when morning sickness stops._

**-AN- You've already read it so please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Harry Potter.

**I added this chapter for the few of you who reviewed and added story alerts.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

The visit to Madame Pomfrey was very helpful. The mediwitch gave her a few books on pregnancy that she had already found very useful. Madame Pomfrey had also run another check-up, before sending Hermione off to dinner, something she had completely forgotten about.

With the books shrunk and hidden in her pocket, Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall to join Harry and Ron for dinner. Ron was already stuffing his face, while Harry was pushing his food around his plate. Hermione took a seat beside Harry, taking note that there was an extra wide gap between him and the next person. The whole school thought that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin after it was revealed he could speak Parsletounge last night.

"You missed afternoon classes." Harry said to her, as she began filling her plate with vegetables and roast beef.

Hermione bit her lip, wondering what she should tell him. Harry was dealing with enough at the moment; he didn't need to be burdened with her problems. "I wasn't feeling well, so I went and saw Madame Pomfrey and she told me to lie down."

Harry just nodded, glancing at two fifth year Hufflepuffs who walked passed, whispering and pointing at him as they walked over to their table. "Ignore them Harry." She whispered to him.

"I'm trying." He whispered back, glancing up at a Slytherin who walked passed and began hissing loudly, before laughing and walking off. Harry pushed his plate away. "I've lost my appetite. I'm going back to Gryffindor Tower."

"Ok." Hermione said, watching as he left the Great Hall quickly. Sighing, she turned back to Ron who had been watching Harry leave. "What are we going to do?"

Ron shrugged. "What can we do?" he asked, before lowering his voice and leaning closer to her. "We're just going to have to wait until the potion is ready and we get Malfoy to admit that he is the Heir."

Hermione nodded, surprised to hear Ron being rational once. She turned back to her meal and started eating; wanting to get to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom so she could check on the Polyjuice potion.

However Hermione never made it to check on the potion that night as there was another attack. Second year Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick were attacked by the monster and Harry was found standing over them.

The double attack turned what had just been nervousness to panic and there was almost a stampede to book seats on the train back to London for Christmas, leaving only a small number of students behind; Hermione, Ron, Harry, Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy among them.

The weeks leading up to Christmas saw Hermione spending more time reading up on the pregnancy books Madame Pomfrey had given her and tending to the Polyjuice potion.

On Christmas morning, Hermione was up early, checking on the Polyjuice potion which was ready. She smiled, turning back to the book to make sure she hadn't missed anything. As her gaze drifted down the page, the smile slipped off her face as she notice something printed at the bottom of the page.

**CAUTION: Not to be taken by pregnant witches.**

"Oh shit." Hermione hissed under her breath. Why hadn't she noticed this before? She bit her lip and sat back. How was she going to get out of taking it? Harry and Ron would want to know and she wanted to wait until after Christmas to tell them. Her pregnancy clouded brain tried hard to think of something she could tell them, but nothing came to her. She decided to just wing it if they asked her why she wasn't taking the potion with them.

Covering the potion, Hermione decided to go wake Harry and Ron up and let them know that the potion was finished.

Presents were exchanged between the trio and Hermione tried to ignore the guilt she felt at not telling Harry and Ron that she was pregnant. She tried to tell herself it was because Harry already had enough on his plate, but the truth was she was afraid they would reject her. Hopefully they wouldn't be too mad, especially when they found out they knew before her parents, who she was terrified of telling.

Professor Dumbledore had offered to help explain the situation to her parents and she was grateful. However, she didn't want to ruin their Christmas, so she decided to wait until the New Year.

Naturally all the teachers knew of Hermione's situation. She wasn't the first young witch to become pregnant at school. There were certain precautions that had to be taken to ensure the safety of the witch and her unborn child. Hermione didn't mind the teachers knowing, she just hated the looks of pity she got off them. Even Snape wasn't as hard on her as she usually was.

Even now, as she was sitting in the Great Hall eating Christmas dinner, she could feel the stares of Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. It was when Harry and Ron started on their third helping of pudding that Hermione decided it was time to get away from the pitying looks of her teachers, and staring herding Harry and Ron out the Great Hall.

Giving Harry and Ron instructions on what they needed to do to procure bits of Crabbe and Goyle, as well as dispose of them for a couple of hours, her business-like front faltered when they asked her who she was changing into. She bit her lip, thinking about the piece of Millicent Bulstrode's hair she had found on her robes after the Duelling Club. "I'll figure something out." She heard herself saying, before rushing off so she wouldn't have to put up anymore of their questions.

Back in the girl's bathroom, Hermione was scooping the Polyjuice potion, which emitting thick black smoke, into two tumblers, silently praying that it was only ingesting the potion that pregnant women weren't allowed to do. She made note to have another check-up with Madame Pomfrey tomorrow.

Harry and Ron arrived quicker then she thought they would be and they had bits of Crabbe and Goyle's hair. She took the hair off them and added each of them to a tumbler, watching as they hissed and changed colour. She handed them to the boys, Harry wrinkling his nose as he sniffed the potion, while Ron looked at Hermione. "Where's yours?" he asked.

Hermione bit her lip. "There's no one else from Slytherin staying and I couldn't get hair from anyone before they left." She said, lying through the skin of her teeth. "So you'll guys have to go at it alone."

If Harry and Ron had an opinion on this, they didn't voice it. They just took the spare robes Hermione had nabbed from the laundry room and went into the stalls. She didn't have to wait very long for the boys to step out, this time looking like the identical twins of Crabbe and Goyle.

"Ok, remember you have exactly one hour before you change back into yourselves." She told them. "Now hurry along."

The boys followed her orders and left quickly in search of the Slytherin common room and Malfoy. Hermione decided to spend her hour reading the pregnancy book she had bought with her. The book was rather interesting. It catalogued the pregnancy in months and weeks. Flipping to the part of the book on the fifth month of pregnancy, she started on reading what to expect in the next few weeks. Something's were gross, while others were interesting; her bellybutton would be popping out soon and she would be able to feel Mikaela kick soon.

Hermione paused and put the book down, wandering down to a mirror hanging over a basin. After making sure Myrtle was in her U-Bend, she lifted her shirt and sweater up a little to look at her pregnant belly, which had grown in the two weeks since she found out she was pregnant. Her clothes were getting tighter and Madame Pomfrey told her she would need new ones. For the time being, Hermione had taken to enlarging her clothes, bras and underwear.

With a sigh, Hermione dropped her clothes and straightened them out, making her way back to her books. She still had no idea about her or her baby's future. Sometimes she would decide that yes, she was going to keep her, others – on the nights she had her old nightmares – she was struck with doubt and didn't see how she was going to raise a baby. Her emotions were all over the place. This was the scariest thing she had gone through, even scarier than going to find the Philosophers Stone with Harry and Ron last year.

The door to the bathroom flew open and Hermione quickly hid her book, as Harry and Ron came in, back to their normal selves, still in the larger robes.

Hermione stood up. "Well?" she asked looking expectantly at them.

Harry shook his head, sheading the large robes. "Its not Malfoy." He said.

"You're sure?"

Ron nodded. "Positive."

Hermione sighed. "I guess we're back to square one." She said feeling disappointed. Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))

**A/N: This story doesnt seem too popular but some reviews will keep me updating for those of you who do like it.**


End file.
